Rangers and Rebels
by menarina
Summary: Set three years after Operation Brighton and based upon the special mission "Liberate the Tower!", this is an AU in which Heath becomes a Pokémon Ranger. Chapters are a minimum of 1,000 words, contains mild violence and an accidental Kate x Heath. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Kate stumbled into the Ranger Union building, exhausted. "Hey Keith," she called out, with a big yawn.

Keith skipped over, slowing as he reached her and muttered, "Whoa, you look terrible."

Kate gave him a sarcastic smile. "Gee, thanks. Anyways, I'm just stopping by to say I'll be at home if I'm needed. Just got back from a really tiring Quest.."

Keith nodded. "Right. I'll send you a voicemail if we need you. Until then, you go get some rest; you've earned it."

"Thank you. Are you staying for the rest of the night shift?"

"I think Sven's got it right now, but I expect to be helping out most of the night."

Kate grinned. "Don't stay up too late, Keith."

"But Top Rangers don't have bedtimes!"

"You tell yourself tha-" She stopped herself as the two heard a knock. "Who's knocking at this hour of the night?"

Keith shrugged. "No idea, not to mention why they'd be knocking on the outside wall when the door opens automatically.." He scratched his head, looking just as confused as Kate.

"Hello? Rangers are home?"

Kate frowned. "I know that voice...but from where..?"

She glanced at Keith, whose eyes were wide open. "It's him," he whispered.

"Who? Wyatt Hall? No, he doesn't talk like that.."

Keith suddenly gripped her shoulders; she let out a yelp. "It's him. It's Heath."

Kate gasped. "It is Heath! What is he doing here?!"

"You tell me!" Kate noticed he was shivering. But it wasn't cold..

"Keith..are you feeling okay?"

He released her shoulders. "I'm fine! We need to figure out how to get Heath away from here before he blasts a hole in the walls again."

Kate suddenly noticed he was covered in bruises; come to think of it, she had seen them before. Why had she not realized it then? "Well...why don't we ask him what he wants?" she suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Keith shouted. "He worked for Dim Sun! He was part of the Sinis Trio! What makes you think-"

"Well," she said quietly, "he knocked. I think we should see what he has to say instead of scaring him off."

"But-"

Kate walked toward the door.

"Kate!" Keith yelled in anguish.

She stood close enough to the door so it would open, taking a step back as soon as it did. Heath stood in the doorway. "Hello Ranger," he said somewhat cheerfully. He didn't look cheerful.

Kate tried to smile. "Hello..Heath...What brings you here to the Ranger Union?"

Heath frowned. "I came to say sorry. Sorry for Keith. Can Rangers forgive me?"

Keith's face turned as red as his hair with rage. "No! No, we don't forgive you!"

Kate whirled around to glare at him. "Keith! I realize you don't trust him, and I don't either, but can you at least accept his apology?"

Keith was shaking. "No!"

"You don't have to be a jerk about it!" She glanced back at Heath, who was looking away from the two Rangers. "Is that all you came for, Heath?" she asked politely.

Heath seemed to have trouble deciding what to say. "No," he said finally.

Keith was still fuming. "Too bad, you're leaving now anyways!"

Heath flinched. Kate glared at her colleague again. "Keith, will you shut up?" She turned back to Heath. "What do you need, then, Heath?"

He looked down at her. "I want to become Ranger."

Keith's mouth hung open. "Wha-you can't-Kate, tell him no!"

Kate turned up her nose at the other Top Ranger. "Of course you can be a Ranger, Heath."

"KATE!" Keith shrieked.

"Keith," Kate scolded, "Don't you remember what Ms. April told us? Anyone can be a Ranger."

"But-Dim Sun! He worked for Dim Sun!"

"Dim Sun doesn't exist anymore," she responded calmly. "Besides, what's so bad about him wanting to do good? We'd have one less potential enemy to deal with, wouldn't we?" She put her hands on her hips.

Keith growled. "I'm getting Chairperson Erma."

"Fine!" Kate shot back.

Heath fidgeted. "Sorry I am causing much trouble, Ranger," he apologized. "I make it up to you."

"It's okay, Heath," she replied, glaring at the escalator Keith had ascended upon. "Keith is just being very stubborn. But I have a feeling Chairperson Erma will think differently..."

A few moments later, Keith returned with Erma. She looked at Heath with wary eyes. "So, you wish to become a Ranger?"

Heath nodded slowly.

"Very well."

"Excuse me, Chairperson Erma.." Keith started, but his superior waved a hand at him.

"That will not be necessary, Keith. Heath will be allowed to become a Ranger."

Heath's eyes lit up. "Really? I can be Ranger?"

"Wha-no!" Keith stuttered.

Kate shushed him. "You heard Chairperson Erma," she said with a smile.

"Heath will be sent to the Ranger School to become a student. However.."

Heath waited patiently for Erma to continue.

"..He will need supervision at all times. A Top Ranger will need to accompany him everywhere. Meaning, someone will need to chaperone Heath during his studies."

Keith stepped back. "Not it."

Kate glanced from Heath to Erma. "I'll go with him," she announced. "Since nobody else seems to want to."

Erma nodded. "Very good. The entrance exam and the first day is tomorrow. Designate this a Mission, if you will."

Kate nodded back. "Shall I make a request to assign him to a certain Ranger Base upon his graduation?"

"No; I would like him to be immediately stationed to the Ranger Union."

"You don't trust the Area Rangers?" Keith interrupted.

"I trust the Area Rangers, but I do not trust Heath."

Heath shuffled around awkwardly.

"He'll be staying here tonight and after graduation, right?" Kate inquired. "If not, I could take him with me to my house."

Erma shook her head. "He will stay at the Ranger Union, where he can be monitored by me or Prof. Hastings in the event I need all my Top Rangers on a Mission."

Kate tugged on Heath's arm. "Shall I show him to his room here?" Upon getting a nod from Erma, she took him up the escalator to the next floor. "I don't live here at the Ranger Union, but I think a few of the other Rangers do. It might get a bit lonely at night, but during the day it gets really busy!" she explained as they walked.

They stopped at the room in the hallway to the right of the map room, where Kate herself once stayed. "It's a bit small, but it's cozy."

"Thank you, Ranger," Heath said quietly. "I will be seeing you in morning?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I'll be here."

Heath smiled at her before walking inside.

"Good night, big guy," Kate whispered to herself, then yawned. "Now I need to get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kate arrived at the Union building earlier than usual. She was surprised to see Keith there. "Keith? I figured you'd be sleeping."

He shook his head. "Couldn't sleep."

"You've been up all night?"

"Yeah."

"Keith..." Kate said with a frown, "I told you not to stay up too late. Anyways, how's Heath? Has he been up?"

Keith shook his head. "Hasn't shown his face since last night. When do you have to leave for the entrance exam?"

"We've got all morning. I was planning to leave whenever he was ready."

"Ready for what?" The two Rangers jumped at the sound of Heath's voice.

"Don't sneak up on us like that!" Keith snapped.

Heath flinched. "Sorry."

Kate sighed. "When do you want to leave for the Ranger School?"

"Soon?"

"Well, how soon?"

Heath hesitated. "Now?"

"Of course." Kate sighed again and beckoned for him to follow her out. "Let's go, then."

Once outside, Kate captured two Staraptor for them to ride to the school. They said farewell just outside the gates; Heath pushed them open. Kate led him onto the school grounds. There were several people already there, lined up to enter Mr. Kaplan's building for the entrance exam.

Kate waited at the end of the line with Heath standing awkwardly behind her. Kate noticed a few people giving her funny looks; she did suppose it was strange for a Top Ranger to presumably be enrolling in the school she had already graduated from.

By the time the line had shortened and it was Kate and Heath's turn to enter the building, an hour had passed since the two first arrived. Kate walked inside and was instantly greeted by Mr. Kaplan. "Kate? Why, I thought you'd graduated!" he said with a smile.

Kate bit her lip. "Actually, I'm here with someone else." She pointed behind her as Heath followed her in.

"I become Ranger," he explained.

Mr. Kaplan raised an eyebrow. "Huh, it's been a while since we've had an adult student. Why are you chaperoning, Kate?"

Kate leaned over. "He was kind of a criminal," she whispered. "So Chairperson Erma wanted some supervision."

"And he wanted to be a Ranger?"

"Yes."

"Well allrighty then!" Kaplan stepped back, grinning, and handed Heath a School Styler. He took a moment to look at the sleek object in his hands while Kaplan released the Pikachu.

Heath activated the Styler and a small capsule freed itself from the device and floated toward the Pikachu; a moment later, a perfectly straight beam of light rose from the Styler. Heath exhaled sharply. "I do what?" he asked Kate.

Kate stepped over to him and pointed at the capsule. "That thing, the Capture Disc, reacts to the movements of the light. You spin the Styler around to draw loops around the Pokémon you're capturing," she explained. "Try it out."

Heath stuck out his tongue and rapidly spun his arms around. The Capture Disc moved rather quickly; Kate was worried something would go awry, but Heath did just fine. The capture was completed successfully and quickly.

Kaplan clapped his hands. "Very well done. You are now a member of our secret socie-"

"Mr. Kaplan!" Kate chided. "Don't confuse him."

"Right, right," the instructor replied with a laugh. "You're now an official member of the Ranger School. That School Styler you just used is also yours during your time here."

Heath did a little dance.

"All right, Kate, you know where Ms. April's class is after all this time, don't you?"

The Ranger responded with an exaggerated sigh. "Of course I do. Come on, Heath." He eagerly followed her outside.

The two conversed as they walked towards the schoolhouse. "I draw loop around Pokémon!" Heath exclaimed, beaming.

"Yes, I know!" The fact Heath was enjoying himself so much after just one capture was a bit amusing to Kate.

"I become student!"

"I know, Heath, I was there!"

"I get Ranger clothes?" he asked suddenly, pointing at Kate's uniform.

"Oh, not these yet," she responded. "You wear this after you graduate. You do get a school uniform to wear, but you'll get it later tonight. They also might not have one in your size.." she trailed off as they entered the schoolhouse.

Heath looked around him at the large hallway. His eyes flicked from the door at the right of the hallway to the left door. "Ranger...where I go?"

"Over here." Kate jogged to the left door she knew to lead to Ms. April's classroom. She opened the door with a creak and poked her head in. Ms. April was already inside, and the rest of her class was already assembled.

Ms. April looked up. "Well hello, Kate! What brings you here?"

"I brought you another new student." Kate opened the door as wide as she could and stepped back to let Heath in first. Following him inside, she closed the door behind her.

Ms. April smiled at Heath. "Hello there! What's your name?"

"I am Heath," he stated.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Heath. Why don't you take a seat at the empty desk in the corner there?" She pointed at a desk near the right-hand corner. Heath happily complied and was soon quietly seated. Kate stood leaning against the nearby wall, eyes trained on Heath.

"All right, class," Ms. April began, "today will be a free study. I'll leave you all to introduce yourselves to each other. If you need me, I will be in the staff room." She pointed to Kate. "Ask the friendly Ranger over there if you don't know where it is."

As their teacher left, the other students swarmed around Heath. "I never thought I'd see a grown-up at the Ranger School!" one boy exclaimed.

A girl elbowed him in the ribs. "That's rude!"

"Hey! I thought I told you earlier to stop elbowing me!" he complained.

"Whatever." The girl looked up at Heath. "So, uh, Heath! Are you here to be a Ranger, Operator, or Mechanic?"

"I become Ranger," was the response.

"You talk funny!" another boy said.

The same girl elbowed him, too. "Stop being rude, all of you! Heath, where do you come from?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Is Heath your real name?"

"Do you have any friends?"

"What's your favorite Pokémon?"

Heath shrunk back as he was bombarded with questions. Kate immediately stepped in. "Slow down, all of you," she commanded. "You're asking too fast for him to answer you."

The first little boy turned to her. "Oh, Ranger! Why are you here with Heath?"

The girl gasped. "Are you two married?!"

Every other child in the room let out a loud "eeewww!"

Kate jumped back, surprised. "What? No we're not! He's a prisoner!"

"Oh," the girl replied with a sigh.

Heath looked over to Kate and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "We can be."

"No!" Kate's face turned red.

The second little boy pointed. "Ooh, that was mean!"

Heath pretended to cry.

"Th-that's enough, Heath!"

Heath and the other students all laughed at Kate's embarrassment. "But your red face, it is funny!" he gasped between laughs, wiping a tear from his face.

Kate groaned. "I'm regretting taking up this Mission..."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Kate was slumped into a chair in the dorm common room. Janice had insisted Heath slept in the boys' dorm with the other male students, so Kate had decided to stay out in the common room all night to listen for any trouble.

It was a quarter to three when Janice caught her sleeping, but thought she must have been exhausted and left her be. Kate slept all night.

Kate awoke to a loud chatter as she found herself crammed in a seat between two talkative young girls at the table as Janice fed them all breakfast. She quickly stood up and pulled the caretaker aside.

"You let me sleep all night?" she nearly shrieked, trying her best to keep her temper.

"You seemed like you needed the rest, so I left you to it," Janice replied.

"But Heath-he's a prisoner, I'm supposed to be watching him!"

"I checked on him after I saw you asleep." Janice was lying.

"Are you sure? He could've been pretending!"

Once again, Janice was lying as she said, "Yes, I'm positive!" She handed the Ranger a bowl of oatmeal.

Kate stuck the spoon in her mouth and gave Janice angry looks as she went to sit at the boys' side of the table, where Heath had three empty bowls in front of him.

"Good morning Ranger!" he greeted her with a messy, oatmeal-covered smile. Kate tried not to be too grossed out.

"Good morning, Heath. Did you sleep well?"

Heath nodded as he shoveled another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. "Had good sleep all night," he mumbled through the food.

Kate grimaced. "Please don't talk with your mouth full."

This time Heath waited to finish that bite. "Sorry Ranger."

The bell rang a few minutes later. Heath and a few other students scurried about to get ready for class. Janice stopped Heath as he was running for the bathroom to hand him some folded-up clothes. "Heath! I got you your uniform," she said, shoving the clothes in his hands before he dashed away.

Kate waited impatiently for her charge to finish. He came back dressed in the school uniform. "It fits," he said simply.

"Great, now we can get going." The two ran downstairs to Ms. April's class.

Ms. April looked at Kate with distaste once they arrived. "Late again? Kate, is this your doing?" As neither of them answered, she waved off the question and began to teach.

"Today's lesson will focus on the Styler." Ms. April held up a School Styler. "This model was made strictly for our School. It has all the basic functions of the regular Capture Styler, with a few exceptions, such as its lack of the voicemail function."

Heath turned to look at Kate and was about to speak when she held a finger over her lips and pointed to Ms. April.

"Someday, those of you here to become Rangers and Operators will use that function daily to communicate. And someday, those of you here to become Mechanics may have to completely reassemble a Styler."

A few students snickered, probably the future Mechanics.

"Now here," Ms. April continued, walking over to a desk in the corner of the room, "I have two special School Stylers. These are just like the ones issued to the future Rangers of my class...except these do have the voicemail function. I will select two students, and those selected will practice using the voicemail function to communicate from a distance."

A plethora of hands shot up, including Heath's. Kate noted he was holding up both of his hands, and shook her head. Ms. April skimmed over the students as she picked up a Styler. "Ah, let's see... Oh? What's this?"

The hands stayed in the air.

Ms. April frowned. "My apologies, class...but I seem to be missing a Styler." She glanced at Kate. "Kate, would you be so kind as to fill in?"

"Sure," Kate replied.

"All right, class. I will instead choose one student, and that student will get to voicemail a Top Ranger!"

More hands were raised.

"Ah, let's see...Heath." Kate fell over.

Heath looked down at her. "Ranger? You are okay?"

"You didn't need to do that," Kate mumbled from the floor.

Heath flashed a wolfish grin at Kate as he received the Styler from Ms. April. He tapped a few buttons on the Styler and held it up to his mouth. "Vicemail! Vicemail!"

Kate's Styler beeped and Heath's voice, albeit muffled nearly to the point of illegibility, was heard from it. The class oohed and aahed.

A little girl walked up to Heath and tugged on his sleeve. "You said 'voicemail' wrong," she said.

"Vicemail?"

"No, voicemail."

Heath frowned. "..Vicemail?"

The girl sighed and walked away. "Whatever.."

Kate moaned from her position on the floor and pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Okay, Heath," she sighed, "you stay here where Ms. April can watch over you, and I'll go into the hall."

"Why?"

"So the voicemail works better." Kate climbed to her feet and walked out of the room. She stood in the center of the Ranger School logo on the floor in the hallway before contacting Heath. "Voicemail! Kate to Heath, come in Heath."

"It is me, Kei-Heath," was the response. Kate groaned.

"Enough fooling around, Heath." Kate looked around. "I'm going outside." She ran through the hall until she reached the door and stepped outside.

The wild Pokémon walked about, minding their own business as usual. The crates for Target Clear practice were still out, and Kate looked out over Ascension Square. She wondered if she would handle this year's Outdoor Class.

Kate didn't know she had been silent until Heath contacted her again. "Kate?" This startled her as she realized it was the first time he'd referred to her by name.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Ms. April wants Styler back now. Come soon."

"Yeah." She leisurely walked back to the classroom and resumed her place against the wall.

Heath handed back the Styler; Ms. April said he had been at his desk the whole time.

After a few minutes of putting the Styler away, Ms. April declared class dismissed and much like the previous day, the other students flocked around Heath's desk.

"Was it fun to use the special School Styler?" a boy asked.

Heath nodded in response.

"Why do you say vicemail instead of voicemail?"

"Vicemail!" he exclaimed with a shrug, leaving the inquirer without a real answer.

Kate sighed and wondered how Heath managed to get more attention as an adult student than she did as a Top Ranger.

Eventually Heath grew tired of the questions and stood up to leave. Kate grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going?"

"For food."

Kate checked Ms. April's clock; it was about the time Janice would make dinner for everyone. "Uh, yeah, okay." She quickly released his arm and followed two steps behind Heath as they walked upstairs.

They found that Janice had made meatloaf, and Heath rushed to eat some. He talked to Kate between his first and second servings. "Ranger?"

"Yeah?"

"I find Stylers last night. Put them in basement. Think I grabbed wrong one."

Kate stared at him, her tired brain taking a few minutes as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. "Oh, the initiation thing? You should've woken me up for that."

Heath shuffled around in his seat.

"Anyway, you said you grabbed the wrong Styler. What do you mean?"

"Think I took special vicemail Styler, not normal Styler."

"Oh...well, you had better tell Ms. April."

"I tell tomorrow." Heat licked his lips as Janice placed a second plate of meatloaf in front of him.

"Fine..." Kate sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kate stopped Heath after two plates piled high with pancakes to make sure they got to class on time, and ended up being a few minutes late anyway.

Heath had just sat down when Ms. April said they were going outside for Target Clear practice. He slammed his head against his desk.

"Uh..Heath?" Kate started.

"I am fine." He peeled his head off the desk and got out of his chair.

Kate suddenly felt strange for being worried, like she cared too much. She thought she heard Keith laughing at her before remembering he wasn't there. "Oh, okay..let's just go." She hurried outside, not thinking to follow Heath out instead of the other way around.

Kate wasn't even paying attention when Ms. Claire was talking. She didn't remember anything about the demonstration at all. She was finally shaken out of her 'trance', quite literally, by Heath.

"You are okay?" he asked in that accent of his.

Kate blinked. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just..thinking, I guess." Kate honestly couldn't remember if she had actually been doing anything.

Heath frowned at her. "You did not see me Target Clear?"

"I'm sorry, Heath, but I didn't."

"Oh. Is too bad. I do well."

"I said I was sorry!" Kate snapped.

"Ranger..." Heath stopped himself and started walking towards the schoolhouse.

Kate watched him look back at her before entering the building. She stared blankly at the door for a few minutes before realizing she should be inside with her charge. As she scurried inside, she contacted Keith via vi-voicemail. "Listen, Keith-"

"Kate! You haven't said anything since you left a few days ago, what's going on?"

"Someone else has to take over for me," she responded bitterly.

"What? Why? Has Heath been causing trou-"

"Heath is fine!" Kate snapped. "I just...I can't do this anymore."

"Why not? Is he too annoying with that stupid accent?" Keith joked.

"It's not stupid!"

"...What? Kate, are you feeling all right?"

Kate slowed down as she reached the stairs. "...I don't know, Hea-Keith," she whispered into her Styler. "I just..."

A loud noise suddenly came from upstairs. Kate cursed under her breath.

"Kate? What was that?"

"I-nothing! I gotta go." She dashed upstairs to the dorms. "Janice? What's wrong? Where's Heath?!"

Janice frowned. "He just went inside his dorm."

"But-that noise!" Kate ran to the door of the boys' dorm.

"Kate, stop! He slammed the door." Janice raised an eyebrow. "I think you're overreacting. Come eat some dinner."

Kate faltered, her fingers on the doorknob. "But..."

"I'm not going to argue." She waved around a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

Kate sighed reluctantly and walked over, dragging her feet.

Kate finished her food quickly and sat around frowning for a while as the students got themselves ready for bed. Heath didn't show his face.

Then hours passed. The other students had gone to sleep long ago. Janice checked on Kate twice to make sure she wasn't still sulking. Kate stared at the table she sat at with a livid expression. She didn't know why.

She must've fallen asleep, for the next thing she knew Janice was shaking her shoulder and the students were nowhere to be seen. "Kate," Janice spoke with urgency. "Kate, wake up."

She opened her eyes with a large yawn. "Hmm, what?"

"Everyone's gone off to class. I thought you had to supervise Heath?"

Kate blinked. "Heath...oh!" She ran downstairs before Janice could offer her any breakfast.

She pounded down the hallway, fearing the worst. He'd escaped while she wasn't there, he'd stolen the Stylers, taken control of the Pokémon with a Miniremo, brought Lavana and Ice-

He was calmly sitting at his desk.

Kate stood in Ms. April's doorway for a few minutes, taking deep breaths while waiting for her heart to beat slower. He was just..sitting there. He hadn't tried anything. Kate could barely comprehend it. She finally closed the door and walked into the classroom, feeling a bit dizzy. Ms. April stopped her lecture on the importance of recharging one's Styler and looked at her worriedly. "Kate, are you feeling okay?"

She mumbled a "yes" and sat cross-legged on the floor next to Heath's desk. He didn't look at her for the rest of the class.

A few days passed. Then weeks. Kate was finally able to make eye contact with Heath again, but the two still didn't say a word to each other.

It was now the day of Outdoor Class. Kate had told Principal Lamont she could handle it for the Ranger School the previous week, but that morning she felt sick. Janice told her she was completely fine and was probably just anxious, but Kate wasn't so sure. Despite this, she walked down to Ascension Square where the students were congregated.

The students were sitting in the grass arranged in a circle, Heath among them. The staff greeted Kate with warm smiles and worried eyes, but she shook her head at them and sat on the edge of the Pledge Stone's "pedestal" of sorts.

"And now, the Question-and-Answer Session of Terror," Ms. April announced without her usual excitement.

Even the students seemed to be aware of Kate's slowness and spoke slowly and clearly in response.

"What's your favorite Pokémon?" one boy asked.

Kate shrugged. "I dunno...Rhyperior is cool.."

The boy seemed satisfied and let the girl next to him ask her question. "Is it hard being a Top Ranger?"

Kate shrugged. "Sometimes. You tend to be assigned more challenging Missions, but depending on your skill it could be a piece of cake for you."

A boy piped up, "What happened to President Hall of Altru three years ago?"

Kate scratched her head; she hadn't seen this one coming. "Well, we don't know for sure. I'm sorry I can't give you a straight answer."

The next few questions were easy to answer. Kate started dreading Heath's turn to ask a question.

"Ranger, do you like the Go-Rock Quads' music?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, I think they're pretty good," she replied.

Next to last was a teenaged girl who asked, "Ranger...are you okay?"

Everyone fell silent waiting for Kate's answer. She didn't really know what she should say. "...I'm fine," she lied.

No one seemed to be satisfied, but the girl lowered her hand.

Ms. April broke the silence by reminding everyone Heath was the last to ask a question. Kate felt like she was starting to sweat. She steeled herself as Heath began to speak.

"Ranger...are you liking someone?"

Kate fell backwards and nearly hit her head on the Pledge Stone. Someone-she couldn't tell who-tried to rush forward, but she waved them away and struggled to sit up on her own. She held her head in her hands. "I'm sorry...what?"

Heath frowned, but patiently repeated, "Are you liking someone?"

A few of the other students muttered to themselves. Kate thought she heard someone say it was a stupid question; considering the queries she'd already received, however, and recalling when she was an Area Ranger in Vientown and was asked the same question before, she didn't quite agree exactly. She just..didn't necessarily want to answer this time.

Kate glanced up at everyone. Heath was staring at her intently, ready to repeat himself once more.

She took a deep breath. "...I think so."

Heath stood up abruptly and walked towards the schoolhouse. The other students and staff, exchanging concerned glances between themselves, followed. Kate still sat holding her head in her hands, staring at her knees. She wanted to cry.

She counted the minutes. It had been thirty of them when she heard footsteps. Kate didn't look up.

Someone sat down next to her. Kate still didn't look up.

An arm was placed around her shoulders. Kate didn't need to look up.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Heath attempted to make small talk on the way to class. Kate mostly stayed quiet, saying only, "Don't you dare tell anyone at the Ranger Union what happened at Outdoor Class."

Heath grinned at her. "Ah, no promise."

Kate shot him a dirty look and stopped as they reached Ms. April's door. Heath looked back at her, about to open the door. "Ranger? Are you coming?" he asked politely.

Kate shook her head. "I'll be fine out here."

Heath was surprised and pointed to himself. "And me?"

"You can go in by yourself." Kate sat down on the floor next to a potted plant, its large leaves partially blocking her vision. She could make out Heath lingering by the door for a moment longer before entering the classroom.

Kate hugged her knees, and recalled yesterday's events. She hadn't been herself lately. And now she was too embarrassed to show her face in front of anyone except Heath. Now she was letting him go off on his own...

She couldn't tell anyone from the Ranger Union what happened. None of it.

She might've fallen asleep at some point in her spot by the plant. She wasn't sure. Eventually she heard the rush of footsteps and huddled closer to the plant, hoping none of the students saw her. They didn't. Hoping Heath didn't see her. But of course he did.

"Ranger?" he said softly, crouching down to see her better.

She ignored him, turning her face away.

"...Kate."

Heath pushed the leaves of the plant away. "Kate, come out?"

"No," she mumbled, barely audible. "Just go away.."

Heath didn't listen to her and gently removed her from the floor. She yelped as she was picked up. "Heath, no! Put me down."

"Kate, no!" Heath mimicked, earning a very disapproving glare from the Ranger.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Ah, but sometimes you love me, yes?"

Kate froze. "Put me down. Now."

Heath finally let her back on the ground, and she ran upstairs.

She slowed down as she reached the table and sat down. Janice approached her carefully. "Kate? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she muttered through gritted teeth. "Never better..."

Janice sat in a chair next to her. "Kate, I know you better than that. What's bothering you?"

She hesitated. "Well...it's Heath." She frowned at the table as she spoke his name.

"And what has Heath done?"

"That's the problem, Janice," Kate sighed. "He hasn't done anything. He's been a good student, trustworthy, obedient..." She hesitated.

"Go on," Janice urged.

Kate hid her face. "Cute..."

Janice smiled. "Why, Kate, you're just in lo-"

"Don't say a word!" Kate shrieked. Lowering her voice, she added, "Not to anyone."

"My lips are sealed," Janice promised with a smile.

Behind the door, Heath was smiling, too.

"Well," Kate said, and started to stand, "I should probably go find the big guy and apologize..."

Just as she started toward the door, Heath opened it. Trying his best to look upset, he said, "Hello Ranger."

Kate was surprised. "Heath! What...excellent timing?" She glanced back at Janice worriedly, who just shook her head and smiled.

Kate turned back to Heath, but he'd already gone into the dorm room. She sighed and went back to the table, where Janice gave her a small hug. "I'll make you some dinner. Beef stew?"

"Sounds good," Kate said in a monotone voice.

"Kate, promise me you'll do your best."

She glanced up. "Do my best at what? Being a Ranger?"

"To speak up! Don't be silent when he wants to talk to you like you have been. That only makes things worse for you. I think, if you talked to him more..." She paused. "I think it would help things a bit."

Kate shrugged. "I'll try."

"And," Janice continued, "don't feel too embarrassed about the Outdoor Class. I don't believe anyone will think differently of you."

"Positive?"

"I'm positive," she reassured, and stood up to make Kate something to eat.

Kate tapped her fingers on the table and looked at the clock. It was late by now; the students should've gone to sleep. She half-hoped she would see Heath again that night, as she still owed him an apology, but on the other hand she was worried something would go wrong.

Janice brought back the stew. Kate was deep in thought as she started eating. She nearly fell asleep a few times, and if it weren't for Janice's watchful eye she would've gotten a bowl of hot stew all over her face.

Eventually Kate was able to sleep without worry of falling in her food. While she was slumped over the table sound asleep, Heath snuck out of the dorm. Janice had gone to sleep as well, so it was completely silent.

Heath tried to walk as quietly as he could toward the stairs, but unfortunately the floor creaked under his weight, and Janice awoke. "Who's there?" she called. Kate was still asleep.

Heath cursed in his native tongue and turned around. "Heath."

Janice relaxed. "Heath, where were you going?"

"...Sleepwalk," he lied.

"Go back to sleep, Heath."

Heath hesitated. "Talk with me?" he asked hopefully.

Janice slid into a chair. "About what?"

Heath pointed to Kate. "Ranger."

Janice pursed her lips. "How much did you hear earlier?"

"All."

"Well, sit down." Heath took a chair near Kate's. She moved around a little.

"So what did you want to say about Kate?" Janice asked with a yawn.

Heath fidgeted. "Ranger..like me?"

Janice considered the promise she made to Kate for a moment. "..Yes."

Heath smiled. "That is..good. I like Ranger, too."

Janice rubbed her eyes. "Are you going to tell her about it?"

Heath shrugged. "I...do not know."

"Do you still want her to know?"

Heath mumbled a yes, looking uncomfortable.

"Try, ah, acting casual. Maybe leave a few not-so-subtle hints?"

Heath nodded absentmindedly, glancing at Kate.

"Well, if you don't mind..I'm going back to sleep," Janice said, staying at her spot at the table.

Kate smiled as Heath went back to bed.


End file.
